1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plate for removing surface reflection from visual fields in order to prevent views of objects from becoming obscure as a consequence of outside light being projected onto and reflected from a surface of the object under visual observation thereof by a person through a glass plate or the like superposed over this surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are instances wherein, when a meter of a motor vehicle or measuring instrument, a television screen surface, a show window, or a photograph, for example, is to be viewed, outside light is reflected from the surface thereof or is reflected from a glass plate or the like superposed over this surface and enters into the field of vision, whereby the view of the object becomes obscure.
As measures for eliminating such adverse effect of surface reflection, methods such as the method of reducing surface glare by applying multicoats on eye glasses and the method of converting the surface into a diffused surface have been adopted in the past, but the former, in addition to having little effectiveness, is expensive, while the latter has had a drawback in that an image which has been once made clear is made obscure.
As a means for eliminating such drawbacks, there is a plate for removing surface reflection from visual fields described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 133701/1981, which the inventor of the invention described in the present applicaion has previously proposed. This plate has a front face formed as a wave in which a large number of sloped surfaces inclined in the same direction and disposed in parallel arrangement, respectively have high edges in the direction of their thicknesses and low edges in the direction of the thickness of adjacent sloped surfaces. These edges are respectively joined by supplementary surfaces connected at an angle relative to the sloped surfaces. These edges also have a planar back face. Outside light is reflected by the sloped surfaces and the supplementary surfaces and is directed outside of the field of vision, whereby an object behind this plate designed for removal of glare outside of the view field can be viewed clearly. However, since this plate is one utilizing the principle of prisms, coloring due to light separation and image shifting occur, whereby the image is difficult to see.
This invention has as its object the provision of a plate for removing surface reflection out of the field of vision (hereinafter referred to a "glare removal plate") in which the difficult problems in the aforedescribed known plate are solved, removal out of the visual field of surface reflection of outside light is positively accomplished, and, moreover, generation of colors and shifting of the image do not occur.